


Call out my lie and I'll give you the truth

by lu_woo



Series: You vote, I wrote [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Semi-Public Sex, brief jaehyun mentioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/lu_woo
Summary: “You’re--” Doyoung licks at his lips, brows furrowed and he tries to keep his eyes on Jungwoo’s face instead of anywhere else. “Jungwoo are you--”The boy groans, hand hitting against the wall. He clicks his tongue, predictable, before he shifts again, legs spreading slightly and head tilting back. “Yes,” he hisses, eyes looking away from Doyoung’s. “I’m in heat.”“But I thought,” Doyoung swallows thickly before continuing, “I thought you’re a beta?”A whine comes before a proper response, one that’s quiet and a little hesitant. “I’m not a beta.”





	Call out my lie and I'll give you the truth

**Author's Note:**

> { beep beep heres a birthday fic for jungwoo!!!!! }  
> { happy birthday my little buttercup!!! }  
> { this fic came from a set of polls on my twitter! }  
> { its not as filthy as i wanted but whew i was filthed out from that johnjaewoodo }

Doyoung’s fist hits against the wooden door for the third time in the last five minutes. “Jungwoo! Hurry up.” 

Doyoung rolls his eyes when he can hear Jungwoo respond to him, even though he can’t make out what he’s saying. Only a few seconds go by before the door is swinging open and Jungwoo’s staring at him. “Sorry,” he laughs, teeth biting down into his bottom lip. He lets his lip slide out from under his teeth as he slides out from behind the door. “I couldn’t decide what to wear.” 

“You look fine,” Doyoung says with a breath. He looked great, actually. It wasn’t anything fancy, it didn’t need to be. The tight jeans and oversized black long sleeved shirt, tucked in nicely in the front, was perfect for Doyoung, so perfect that he wonders if Jungwoo decided on the outfit because he _knows_ that. “Are you ready to go? We should get there and do some shopping before it gets too late. You know how crowded it can get.” 

Jungwoo nods with a smile, hands rubbing at his thighs. 

It’s not technically a date. It could be looked at as one. Doyoung did ask Jungwoo to go out shopping with him, but that wasn’t anything new, they go shopping together often. They do a lot of things together rather frequently. Like do homework together in one of their rooms, or meet up at the cafe next to the bookstore on campus for breakfast before classes. They’re friends, best ones at that. They’ve been like this before--walking next to each other, hands accidently bumping together, even Jungwoo clinging to his arm as they cross the street-- but for some reason, this time felt different. 

Maybe it’s because Doyoung knows the slight effort he took into looking nice (nice meaning trying to appeal to the boy currently walking next to him). Like Jungwoo, it’s not anything fancy by any means. He’s got on black jeans and a purple sweater that’s at least three sizes too big for him. But purple is Jungwoo’s favorite color and it’s the first thing he said when they stepped out of the dorm building. 

There’s something else though. Something that’s radiating off of Jungwoo. The boy gives off energy all the time, though right now, it wasn’t the usual soft feeling. Jungwoo wasn’t exactly acting any different. Maybe he was nervous? Doyoung was, a little, so maybe he was too. Though like he said earlier, they had done this plenty of times before, so there was really nothing different about it. 

“Jungwoo,” Doyoung starts, watching the way the boy tilts his head to make eye contact with him. There’s a certain _look_ in his eyes, one that Doyoung really can’t put his finger on in terms of what that look is. Jungwoo’s brown eyes are slightly clouded, not like actually but he can tell the way they’ve glassed over, making him look like he’s just _out of it_. Doyoung parts his lips, sucking in a breath before continuing. “Are you okay?” 

Jungwoo isn’t a good liar, at least Doyoung doesn’t think so. Maybe it’s because he’s learned how to read the boy so well. Figured out what he’s feeling by a simple shift in his position. It’s probably a little scary, obsessive even, how much time he spends studying the boy. All the times they spend together, eyes supposed to be reading the seemingly endless pages in their textbooks, Doyoung’s found himself reading Jungwoo instead. The boy is just so interesting. 

“Yeah,” Jungwoo replies with the smallest smile. He purses his lips slightly before pushing his hands in his pockets, head tilting down to watch the way his feet tap against the sidewalk. “I’m okay.” 

_Are you sure_ , is what Doyoung wants to ask, especially because Jungwoo’s cheeks seem to be heating up. Then there’s the way he’s been taking too many deep breaths for him to be okay. But it’s all the time Doyoung’s spent learning about him that keeps him from asking too many questions. Jungwoo hates too many questions and will click his tongue and whine about it. 

The mall isn’t overly crowded with teenagers that don’t know how to act. Though, Doyoung’s sure by the time they have a few bags hooked on their wrists, they’ll be scowling at the way they group together and make loud noises and run up and down the walkways. For now though, it’s nice to be able to walk next to Jungwoo comfortably. 

They aren’t here for anything in particular. Doyoung mostly likes to just wander around the mall to pass the time, picking up whatever he decided he needed to buy. This time though, he mostly suggested it for Jungwoo. The other loves to shop. Loves to spend hours searching through racks of clothing only to walk out with nothing, then back in fifteen minutes later and pick out all the things he had debated about. But they’ve been walking for a good while now and Jungwoo hasn’t made any movements towards any stores. Not even his favorite one that he goes in every time they come. 

“I’m going to go to the bathroom really quick,” Jungwoo says quietly. His cheeks have become even pinker and Doyoung doesn’t miss the way his whole body shifts a few times while talking. Doyoung parts his lips, ready to tell him that he’ll come with (Jungwoo asks for him to come normally), but Jungwoo can tell that he’s going to ask and quickly shakes his head. “Stay out here?” 

It’s a bit odd but Doyoung nods. What’s even odder is the way Jungwoo walks to the bathroom, like he’s either really got to pee or there’s something uncomfortable in his pants. Both options make Doyoung’s head tilt. For a moment, he thinks about going after Jungwoo because something is definitely off about him. But like Doyoung’s already established, he knows better than to push Jungwoo’s buttons, and so he settles down on one of the comfy chairs that’s pressed against the railing overlooking the lower floors of the mall. 

As comfortable as the chair is, Doyoung’s eager to get out of it. It’s been well over five minutes (Doyoung’s checked the time on his phone about a hundred times) and Jungwoo still hasn’t returned from the bathroom yet. He really shouldn’t go in. Doyoung should just stay seated and patiently wait for Jungwoo to come out. He says the same thing over and over again in his head, teeth biting down along the edges of his fingernails. _Stay_ , Doyoung says to himself, _Jungwoo will be out soon._

Ten more minutes have passed when Doyoung pushes himself up off the chair. It was long enough to assume that something was wrong. Was Jungwoo sick? Maybe that’s why he was acting a little strange on the way here. That didn’t really make any sense though. One, Jungwoo is an absolute baby when he’s sick and there’s no way he would have agreed to go out if he didn’t feel good. Two, he would have texted Doyoung letting him know he wanted to go home and that he was sick. 

The bathroom is empty when Doyoung pushes the door open. His breath hitches at the thought that maybe Jungwoo wasn’t even in here anymore. Feels his heart skip a beat at the thought that Jungwoo left secretly, not wanting to hang out with Doyoung. Though, these theories are proved wrong when he hears a bump and a groan following that’s absolutely from Jungwoo. 

“Woo?” Doyoung’s voice is careful and quiet, honestly a little nervous. Doyoung blinks, eyes looking at the mirror to see Jungwoo’s shoes under one of the doors. It looks like he’s standing but his feet are tapping against the floor and moving around too much for him to just bit standing still. He turns around, walking up to the stall that Jungwoo’s locked himself into. “Jungwoo?” Again, voice cautious and he gently taps his knuckle against the door. “It’s Doyoung.” His face scrunches up because Jungwoo obviously knows it’s him. 

Jungwoo doesn’t respond and Doyoung doesn’t know if he’s trying to act like it’s not him or trying to hide or something else. He sighs, biting down on his lip as he knocks on the door again. “Jungwoo? Are you okay?” Doyoung parts his lips and raises his hand up again when Jungwoo doesn’t respond. Only this time instead of his hand hitting the door, his hand is grabbed by Jungwoo’s, the door having swung open quickly, and Jungwoo tugs him inside the small stall even quicker. 

Doyoung swallows as he makes eye contact with Jungwoo. His face has a layer of shining sweat, lips are bright red and there’s a bit of blood from where he probably bit too hard down on the bottom one. Doyoung blinks, not saying anything as he looks the boy over. His shirt is untucked and part of it is hanging off his shoulder. Then there’s... _oh_. Jungwoo’s pants are undone, pushed down to the middle of his thighs. Doyoung presses his lips tightly together and feels his cheeks heat up at the sight of not only Jungwoo’s cock but the splatters of cum on his shirt. 

“Jungwoo--” Doyoung starts but doesn’t finish. He’s too taken aback by the scene. Jungwoo had gone to the bathroom to jack off? That’s extremely unlike him, a hundred percent not like Jungwoo. That couldn’t be it at all, no way. 

The longer they stand together in silence, the more Doyoung puts the pieces together. Jungwoo is leaning back against the wall, his lips parted, small breaths coming from between them. Cheeks are bright red, whole face red in fact, and covered in sweat, enough for his bangs to become wet and stick to his skin. He’s squirming against the wall, body jerking every few seconds, not towards anything in particular. Jungwoo’s cock is still hard and it’s leaking, a lot. Even if the pieces are coming together, they don’t all exactly fit. So Doyoung has to ask to figure it out. 

“You’re--” Doyoung licks at his lips, brows furrowed and he tries to keep his eyes on Jungwoo’s face instead of anywhere else. “Jungwoo are you--” 

The boy groans, hand hitting against the wall. He clicks his tongue, predictable, before he shifts again, legs spreading slightly and head tilting back. “Yes,” he hisses, eyes looking away from Doyoung’s. “I’m in heat.”

“But I thought,” Doyoung swallows thickly before continuing, “I thought you’re a beta?”

A whine comes before a proper response, one that’s quiet and a little hesitant. “I’m not a beta.”

Doyoung tilts his head, still looking at Jungwoo even though the other has long broken their eye contact. Instead, he’s got his eyes closed, teeth digging into his bottom lip. Jungwoo isn’t a good liar, he knows that, but this isn’t a lie. He can tell by the way Jungwoo is refusing to look at him. If it was a lie, Jungwoo would smile and stare him right in the eyes, trying to make it seem as believable as possible. This wasn’t a lie, that he wasn’t a beta, but how could Doyoung go all these months without figuring that out? Maybe Jungwoo was a good liar after all, especially to be able to convince Doyoung that he’s a completely different type, something that couldn’t have been easy to do. 

Jungwoo answers all the questions before Doyoung even has a chance to ask them. “Supressents, lots of them. Scent blockers, everything you can think of,” he breathes out and Doyoung watches the way he slowly turns to look at him again. “I’m not ashamed or embarrassed to be an omega, I just-” Jungwoo sucks in a breath, biting down on his lip before letting it go slowly. “School is more important and _this_ can get distracting.” 

To be fair, they never really talked about types. Doyoung simply assumed that Jungwoo was a beta considering they lived in the same building. Not to mention, Jungwoo always rolled his eyes at all the alphas so Doyoung figured out he wasn’t one of them. And it’s not that Doyoung would even be able to smell Jungwoo’s pheromones but the boy never gave off enough to have alphas come to him, and so Doyoung settled with Jungwoo being a beta. 

_Jungwoo is not a beta_. Doyoung says that a few times in his head. It doesn’t make a difference in anything. Their relationship isn’t going to change and Doyoung isn’t going to think of or treat Jungwoo any differently. Though, he has to give him some credit for hiding it for so long. Jungwoo was still Jungwoo, the boy that Doyoung’s spent too much time watching and thinking about. The only thing is, he wonders about is just how long Jungwoo has been suppressing his heats because Doyoung’s nursing classes have more than properly informed him about the negative effects of heat suppressing. 

“Okay, um-” The words come out shakier than he wants them to. He can’t deny that he’s a little nervous. Sure he’s seen omegas in heat before, had clinicals where he had to take care of them (medically and not sexually), but this was so much different. This is different because it’s Jungwoo in front of him. Jungwoo with whimpers coming from his lips and eyes that are silently pleading at him. It’s Jungwoo that’s taken up a little too much time in Doyoung’s thoughts lately, and that’s what makes this different. He isn’t a patient or a study subject, he’s Kim Jungwoo--Doyoung’s secret crush. So forgive him if he’s a little nervous. 

“You don’t have to do anything,” Jungwoo breathes out, “If you could just go to the pharmacy and get me blockers, I think i’ll be okay until we get home.” There’s not exactly sadness in his voice, more like disappointment, and Doyoung’s sure that it’s disappointment in himself. 

Doyoung hasn’t moved away from the wall he’s pushed himself against since he was pulled into the stall. Hasn’t moved an inch. Jungwoo hasn’t really either, besides his small steps every few seconds that don’t move him anywhere. Doyoung clears his throat, fingers tugging at the end of his sweater. The fingers only stay there for a moment before they reach out, one slowly hooking around Jungwoo’s pinky finger. “I can help.” He pauses, contemplating if he should say the words that are on the tip of his tongue. He only thinks about it for another moment before letting out a breath along with the confession. “I _want_ to help.” 

It’s a rather bold statement, at least coming from Doyoung, and he feels his cheeks turn red. Helping Jungwoo, the way he wants to, would mean that he would have to, you know, be intimate with him. Not saying that Doyoung doesn’t want that because he does. It’s crossed his mind more than one time. Especially since Jungwoo is getting more comfortable with him. That meant him coming out of the shower with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Meant changing in front of him, all the way down to his underwear. Call him wrong for letting his eyes and mind wander, but Jungwoo is just so--alluring. In more ways than just visually. 

Jungwoo stares at him. It’s only for a minute, maybe two, before he nods his head slowly. “I would really like that,” he says softly. 

“Um,” Doyoung starts, sucking in a breath before letting his brows furrow. “Should we,” he lets his fingers curl around Jungwoo’s a little more and the other squeezes them gently. “The heat room is right next to here.” Doyoung’s voice is quiet but he’s still a little unsure. He’s never done this before and maybe neither has Jungwoo, but Jungwoo nods, letting out a breath as he pushes himself off the wall. 

 

 

 

 

 

Doyoung doesn’t really know what he expected the room to look like. It looks normal? There’s a bed that’s probably questionably clean. There’s a basket of lube and condoms and other stuff. He’s heard of heat rooms before. They’re a rather new concept; rooms in public places for omegas to go to when they’re in heat. Something the public voted and funded for after too many complaints of there not being a safe place for omegas in heat. Though, to be honest Doyoung was one of those people wondering why an omega would even go out in public if they were in heat. Right now though, he’s thankful that they exist and he doesn’t have to try and get Jungwoo out of the crowded mall _safely_ (meaning no alpha encounters which is literally impossible).

Jungwoo is already on the bed, hands tugging his pants off by the time Doyoung does the lock on the door. Part of him wonders if that lock will be enough, the fear of an alpha busting it down because of Jungwoo’s scent makes him shiver. They wouldn’t even know Doyoung was in there, his lack of scent. He bites at his lip, fingers wiggling the doorknob a bit, almost testing the strength of it. 

“Doyoung,” Jungwoo says in a whine, “It’s fine.” 

Jungwoo already has his pants on the floor, hand wrapped around his cock when Doyoung returns his attention to him. It only takes seconds for his whole face to turn red and his hand to grip at the doorknob tightly. Doyoung sucks in a breath, parting his lips at the sight of Jungwoo. He’s thought about it plenty of times but actually seeing Jungwoo like this, takes his breath away. 

“Come here,” Jungwoo moans out, teeth digging into his bottom lip hard enough that it makes Doyoung’s own lip hurt at the sight. 

He tries not to look like he’s nervous, really tries. He’s more than positive that it’s easy to tell by the way he’s kind of wobbling as he walks and how red his face is, so red to the point where he can feel sweat beginning to form. Doyoung is barely in arms reach of Jungwoo when the boy’s arms shootout, grabbing his shirt and tugging him closer. He’s pulled into a kiss, a hot, desperate one. Jungwoo is kissing him so fucking hard and he’s tugging on his shirt roughly enough for Doyoung to have to bend over, one hand on Jungwoo’s arm and the other pushed into the pillow under the boy’s head. 

“Sorry,” Jungwoo breathes out against Doyoung’s lips. “Sorry I just need you right now.” 

Doyoung nods and he’s the one to connect their lips again. Despite him possibly overheating and his heart beating way too fast for his liking, Doyoung is gaining confidence at Jungwoo’s words. Not to mention he knows what to do. Knows what an omega in heat is like, both mentally and physically. That’s all this is, Doyoung realizes that, he’s just helping Jungwoo out. As a friend. 

“I know,” Doyoung says as Jungwoo tugs him onto the bed. “I mean, I know what your body needs.” Their lips meet again and this time, Jungwoo pushes his hands up Doyoung’s shirt. His nails press into his skin, dragging down his sides, making Doyoung arch his back and gasp against Jungwoo’s lips. “How long has it been?” 

Jungwoo sighs softly, leaning his head back against the pillow, lips swollen and shiny with spit. He sucks in a breath, licking at his lips, hands reaching down to unbutton Doyoung’s pants. “At least a year.” 

Doyoung furrows his brows, “Fuck, Jungwoo. That’s not-” 

“I know it’s not healthy,” Jungwoo whines, puffing his cheeks out as his fingers tug down Doyoung’s zipper. “I don’t want a lecture. Please,” he shifts a bit, pushing his hips up to try and meet with Doyoung’s. “Or else I’ll just do it myself.” 

“You know you’re not going to be able to stop it by yourself,” Doyoung says, biting at the corner of his bottom lip. “It’s been too long. Jungwoo maybe you should get an alpha instead.”

Jungwoo clicks his tongue, hand hitting against Doyoung’s thigh. “God, Doyoung are you an idiot?” Doyoung tilts his head, brows furrowing and lips parting. “If I wanted an alpha, I wouldn’t have dragged you in here. I could have easily called Jaehyun but I _didn’t._ ” 

For an omega in heat, Jungwoo sure talks a lot and it’s coherent. That’s the only reason Doyoung is believing his words right now. Most omegas he’s treated, they’re a stuttering mess, barely being able to keep their eyes open let alone say anything that even remotely made sense. But like Doyoung’s already established, Jungwoo is _Jungwoo_ , and he’s drastically different from those omegas. 

Those clear cut words are is what makes Doyoung lean down and kiss Jungwoo hard. Tongue press against each other and Jungwoo moans against them. His hands go back to tugging of Doyoung’s pants. The beta pulls away only long enough to tug both his pants and his underwear off. Jungwoo groans, biting down on Doyoung’s bottom lip, hand wrapping around Doyoung’s cock. His hand moves fast, up and down, thumb even circling the tip. 

“You’re already so hard,” Jungwoo says quietly as he pulls away and lets his head fall back onto the pillow, hips bucking up to grind against Doyoung’s. “Do you like seeing me like this?” 

Doyoung swallows, trying to hold back the moan that’s on the tip of his tongue. “Yeah,” he breathes out, hands reaching down to tug off his shirt. “You’re really hot.” 

He means it. Jungwoo is already stunning to begin with. Perfect skin, nice nose, fluffy hair, bright smile, oh Doyoung could go on _forever_. This was no different. Jungwoo had all those things and _more_. Cheeks are bright red, lips swollen from kissing, body squirming slightly, and when Jungwoo wraps his legs around Doyoung’s thighs, he can feel the slick on the back of them. Then there’s the look in his eyes, one full of desire and neediness. 

Two fingers are what end up pushing into Jungwoo. Doyoung watches, lips parted and eyes hooded as Jungwoo’s own eyes roll back and his whole back arches off the bed. There’s a moan, a loud one that Doyoung is sure at least a handful of people have heard. He lets out his own moan at how wet Jungwoo is. With every thrust of his fingers, slick squirts out onto his hand, even some onto his thighs when he moves them quickly. 

Doyoung can’t help pulling his fingers out, spreading them to see Jungwoo’s mess string between them. He’s seen plenty before, gotten it on him too many times to count in his clinicals, but again, as he’s already mentioned, Jungwoo is different. Doyoung wishes he could smell Jungwoo because he’s absolutely certain that he’s giving off the most wonderful pheromones. Everything about him is so tempting. So tempting to the point where Doyoung pushes his fingers in his mouth, tongue licking up the slick on his fingers. 

“You like it?” Jungwoo asks, grin on his lips and thighs spreading. He lifts his hips up, bending his legs and pushing his heels against the bed. He waits for Doyoung to nod, pulling his fingers out with a pop, to continue. “Eat me out then.” Doyoung chokes on his spit at Jungwoo’s words, feeling his cock twitch along with the noises coming from his throat. “Make it quick though cause I _really_ need you to fuck me.” 

There’s a nod and then Doyoung pushes on Jungwoo’s knees, pressing them against the boy’s chest. He doesn’t even need to hold them, Jungwoo does a wonderful job at doing it himself, and it allows Doyoung to lean down, spread his cheeks and push his tongue against his hole quickly. It’s even better than licking it off his fingers. Better than eating anybody else out (not that Doyoung’s done it often). Jungwoo tastes wonderful, like vanilla and honey. He’s always imagined slick to taste bitter or even sour from all the hormones that create it. But Jungwoo’s is nothing like he imagined. 

His tongue pushes in and out quickly, each time licking a thick stripe up his hole. Doyoung doesn’t know how long he does it for, it can’t be more than two minutes before Jungwoo lets go of his thighs, letting them fall against Doyoung’s shoulders, squeezing him slightly. He can feel Jungwoo’s hole tighten around him and he pulls his tongue out, choosing to lick instead as Jungwoo’s hips buck up. The moans falling out of Jungwoo’s mouth are probably the filthiest thing he’s ever heard. They’re breathy and whiny and _loud._ His already high pitched voice becoming even higher as he practically rides Doyoung’s face, orgasm hitting him hard. The amount of slick that pushes out from Jungwoo hits Doyoung just as hard and he eagerly laps it up. 

“Oh god, Doyoung,” Jungwoo says, voice shaky and hand reaching down to tug at Doyoung’s hair. “ _Oh my god_ please fuck me.” 

Doyoung is terribly awkward getting himself positioned. He’s so turned on and his nerves are still filling his veins even if Jungwoo has already confirmed that he specifically wanted Doyoung to do this. Hands are shaky and there’s already sweat sliding down the side of his face as he grabs Jungwoo’s legs, spreading them and pushing his cock against his hole. Doyoung takes a moment to watch the boy. He’s got his hand wrapped around his own cock, pumping it quickly, hips grinding down against Doyoung, and eyes barely open but staring at Doyoung. 

There’s a large amount of cum splattered on Jungwoo, even some still on his cock and he swears there’s some leaking out too. “Woo,” he starts as he pushes in slowly, watching how the omega’s hand slams against the bed, twisting the sheets up quickly. 

Jungwoo quickly hisses at him to _shut up_ and when Doyoung’s hips are flush against him, he understands why. The boy bucks his hips up quickly into his hand and grinding down onto Doyoung’s cock. His thighs shake and he feels him tighten around him as Jungwoo cums. It’s a lot, just like the first time. Doyoung licks at his lips, watching as cum continues to splatter on his skin, hand still quickly moving up and down his cock. 

“Wow, you cum like an alpha,” Doyoung says breathily, letting out his own moan when Jungwoo clenches around him again. 

“I haven’t--” Jungwoo’s words are broken and it sounds like he’s about to cry. “ _Doyoung_ , I haven’t cum in so long.” 

“Holy hell, Jungwoo.” Doyoung says, swallowing as he begins thrusting his hips. It makes sense with all the suppressants he must take but _still_. 

“Please, Doyoung,” Jungwoo whines, hips desperately pushing down on his. “Please don’t make me beg anymore.” 

Doyoung doesn’t. He leans forward, fists pressing into the bed as he starts thrusting. It isn’t slow, it isn’t gentle, not that he thinks he could even be gentle at this point because he’s so hard it _hurts_ and beyond the point of turned on. If he was being honest, he’s just as desperate as Jungwoo, minus the whole heat situation. 

Jungwoo is an absolute wreck under him. His arms are hanging over Doyoung’s shoulders, nails digging into his skin, certainly hard enough to draw blood. His legs are pushed against his chest, being held there by Doyoung’s own chest. There’s moans constantly spilling out of his mouth, Jungwoo not even making any effort to stop them. 

It’s wet, sloppy, Doyoung is clumsy trying to find a rhythm but god, does it feel good. Doyoung hasn’t had sex with an omega before. He’s had sex with an alpha and _maybe_ he’s played with the one toy that Jaehyun bought him that sadly mimics an omega in heat, but he’s never actually had sex with one. So this, Jungwoo in heat, is the absolute best thing he’s ever felt in his _life_. 

“Doyoung,” Jungwoo moans out, tongue sticking out and soft pants coming from his open mouth. “Oh my god, _yes_ -” Doyoung furrows his brows in concentration, attempting to keep it together at Jungwoo’s whines. “I’m g-gonna cum.” Jungwoo shifts, back arching and nails pushing even further into Doyoung’s shoulders. “Please don’t stop,” he whispers, full of desperation. 

“Fuck,” Doyoung says in a moan, hands curling around Jungwoo’s hips. He leans forward, pushing his lips against Jungwoo’s quickly. “I’m gonna,” Doyoung pauses, letting a moan slip out as Jungwoo laps at his tongue. “ _Oh_ , I’m gonna cum.” 

Doyoung quickly reaches up, hand grabbing at Jungwoo’s jaw, keeping his head still as he pulls his own away. Jungwoo’s whole body moves against the bed as Doyoung’s thrusts speed up, desperately chasing his own orgasm. He can tell that Jungwoo’s trying to keep his eyes open, he knows it’s hard with the tears in his eyes, some already spilling down the sides of his face. His lips are parted and his pants and moans are becoming louder with each thrust. _Doyoung, Doyoung, Doyoung_ , is spilling out of Jungwoo’s mouth, sometimes barely even his name at all, just a jumbled mess. 

Jungwoo is the one to cum first. His hands grab at Doyoung’s shoulders, thighs squeezing around his waist and hole clenching on Doyoung’s cock. They hold the eye contact, Doyoung’s hand slipping off of Jungwoo’s chin when he starts to orgasm. His hand curls into a fist, pushing into the pillow under Jungwoo’s. The orgasm hits him hard, so hard it has his own thighs shaking and _he’s_ the one to close his eyes, breaking contact with Jungwoo. 

A hand on his cheek, thumb rubbing the flushed skin, and a laugh is what makes Doyoung open his eyes. He opens his eyes to see Jungwoo smiling at him. It’s the brightest smile and he starts laughing again, fingers pinching at Doyoung’s cheek. “Good?” 

He thinks it’s a rather ironic question. Jungwoo’s thighs are still shaking around him, stomach and chest covered in cum, body sweaty, and Doyoung can feel the steady leak of slick coming out from him. “I should be asking you that,” Doyoung laughs out, tilting his head to push against Jungwoo’s hand. “You can’t possibly be feeling any relief yet.” 

Jungwoo shakes his head, letting out a groan when Doyoung shifts his hips. “No but,” he tilts his head, hand dropping from Doyoung’s cheek. “Before I get too,” he pauses, eyes tilting to look away from Doyoung. “You know, _out of it_ , I just wanna tell you thank you.” Jungwoo puffs his cheeks out slowly. “And sorry, I know you wanted to shop and not do _this._ ” 

Doyoung parts his lips, biting down on his bottom one before letting it go quickly. “No, Jungwoo, It’s really fine. I’m glad I could help.” _More than glad_. 

“I think I can make it home okay.” Jungwoo says with a nod, fingers running along Doyoung’s wrists. “I’d really like to be in my own bed.”

“I’ll take care of you,” Doyoung says and Jungwoo meets his eyes again at the words. “I’ll make sure you get home safe.” 

Doyoung is no alpha and as stereotypical as it sounds, he’d really be no match for an alpha that’s fallen into Jungwoo’s pheromone pull. He’s got a sharp tongue but Doyoung isn’t one to win physical altercations. Jungwoo is the only exception and he’ll do whatever it takes to get him back to the dorm without a single hand on him. 

“You’re not,” Jungwoo pauses, brows furrowing, “Are you not going to stay?” 

Doyoung blinks, lips parting as he sucks in a breath. “I will if you...want me to?” 

“Doyoung,” Jungwoo says with a soft laugh, “of course I want you to.” He bites down on his lip, fingers squeezing at Doyoung’s wrist. “I really couldn’t think of anyone else to spend my heat with. My first heat in a year,” Jungwoo says softly, nodding quickly as he sucks in a breath. “Besides, even though you’re nervous, you fucked me really good.” 

“Mm,” Doyoung hums out, letting his hips rock against Jungwoo’s. “I’m really nervous still.” 

Jungwoo’s eyes roll back and his nails dig into Doyoung’s skin, legs spreading and back arching. “D-Doyoung.”

Then there’s arms wrapping around his shoulders, tugging him down. Jungwoo bites at Doyoung’s lip, moaning against it as he rocks his hips up and Doyoung can feel how hard he is. There’s a gush of slick that squirts out onto his thigh as he thrusts slowly, pushing in all the way each time. Jungwoo’s already a mess again. His cock is leaking onto his stomach, strings of precum connecting his cock and the skin just under his belly button. 

“One more,” Jungwoo breathes out, hips bucking up and legs spreading even further. “Fuck me one more time and then we can go.” 

Doyoung nods, pushing himself up slowly and pulling out, earning a loud whine from Jungwoo. “Fine but,” he pushes his hand through his hair, licking at his lips slowly. “Ride me? It’s kind of,” he pauses, letting out a gentle laugh. “Been a fantasy of mine for a while.” 

When Jungwoo sinks down onto Doyoung, legs shaking against his sides and hands pushed onto Doyoung’s chest, he lets out his own confession. “Can you fuck me against the wall when we get back? It’s been a fantasy of _mine._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> { [twt](https://twitter.com/buttercupwoo) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wooberry) }


End file.
